


Cry

by Ilthi



Series: Compendium [2]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, fluff?, takes place during act three, though it's vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22554919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthi/pseuds/Ilthi
Summary: The Champion is a leader, one who inspires confidence.A short drabble looking into emotions.
Relationships: Fenris/Female Hawke
Series: Compendium [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1339225
Kudos: 10





	Cry

It was a well known fact that the Champion of Kirkwall didn't cry nor did she get angry, the only emotions she showed the world was a practised calm and dry wit.  
  
Marian Hawke didn't _cry_.   
  
Instead, in the one of the many abandoned rooms of Fenris' mansion she unleashed a fiery inferno as the rotting furniture flung up into the air before slamming into the ground, the splinters of wood quickly erupting into flames. Electricity danced in between the embers, the stone walls scorched and wooden floors even more splintered and torn, exposing the tile beneath.  
  
And, when the air calmed and the door unlocked, Fenris simply held her as the shaking subsided. His eyes never strayed to her face, never saw the puffy eyes and red cheeks, the tear tracks that smudged the kohl down her face. He ignored the discomfort in his markings as she buried her face into his shoulder, her nails scraping into his shoulders.  
  
For the Champion didn't, couldn't, _shouldn't,_ cry.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of an incomplete series I'm currently writing. I haven't written in a while, please take it easy on me, haha. Kudos and comments appreciated :) I'd like to hear any and all feedback!


End file.
